


is what freedom is

by ArtificialDreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialDreamer/pseuds/ArtificialDreamer
Summary: sad angst fest of george dyingi’m sorry if i make u crylowercase intentional
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	is what freedom is

**Author's Note:**

> as always, should the creator this is about *cough* georgenotfound *cough* become uncomfortable with fanfiction or fan works, this and any other of my works referencing him, will be banished into the void of the delete button.  
> *insert very serious face here*

> “people tend to regret what they never did, rather than the things they did do.”
> 
> -paraphrased from Lucille Ball

_days that rain_

the day was like any other

_raining day_

pouring rain and dreadful

_rainingly_

the sky seemed to echo his thoughts

_raining_

gloomy

_rain_

grey overcast skies

_raining_

typical london

_rainingly_

though as the coffin was carried

_raining day_

through the streets

_days that rain_

he felt a sort of distatchment from it

_twas a day that rained_

he asked if

_the day he died young_

maybe this

_the day king george_

is what freedom is 

_died young_


End file.
